The inventive subject matter relates to integrated circuit devices and, more particularly, to power supply circuits in integrated circuit devices.
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices used in computers or mobile devices have become increasingly integrated and provide increasing performance. Various attempts have been made to manufacture smaller semiconductor devices with increased memory capacity and operating speed.
It is generally desirable to stabilize the operating voltage of such a device. In particular, jitter characteristics of clock generator circuits that generate various clock signals in the semiconductor device generally become more important as the speed of the semiconductor device increases. Decreasing a power noise of the operating voltage may reduce jitter. Accordingly, some semiconductor devices employ voltage regulators having a high Power Supply Rejection Ratio (PSRR).